


Cuffs

by mikes_grrl



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/mikes_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs, a jail cell, possibly non-consensual sex, and a belt whipping – what more does true love need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get away from all the hellish angst of the longer works I had in progress, and this is what happened. Obviously I should not be left without supervision. However a little birdy said that some people really enjoy the way I write BDSM and well, that’s inspiration enough for me. Enjoy your smut, you bunch of pervs.

It was a mistake, a joke, and nothing serious. He only meant to do it and laugh, and then let him go. They joked around all the time, even on the job now as Nicholas got more comfortable with him and with Sandford overall. But it was a bad joke and now things were out of hand and Danny was petrified.

Not that he did not know what to do. He watched the videos, he bought the magazines, and he got the idea from a particularly nice spread done a few months ago. He did not really connect those dots until after the fact, until now, standing over Nicholas with his belt in his hand.

Nicholas was terrified, absolutely bat shit insane, squirming and trying to yell through the gag. The gag was a handkerchief that Danny shoved in his mouth a the last second, and it was not planned at all, but Nicholas began making too much noise and it would bring someone into the cells and how the hell could Danny explain _this_?

The only thing that kept Danny from stopping was Nicholas’ erection. It was there, he saw it in his pants right after he trapped him, and before he knew it he stripped off those pants so that Nicholas’ cock stood free. Hard, red, and angry, it was beautiful.

Danny stood there, looking at his partner, frozen. They kissed once, a while ago, but Nicholas put a stop to anything like that with a firm ‘no fraternization’ rule and for Nicholas, it was over. Not so much for Danny, who just accepted daily raging hard ons for months on end as part of the price of his love for Nicholas, and who began spending a lot more money on videos he never intended Nicholas to even know existed.

He tricked Nicholas into the cell and got him on his knees to look under the cot and managed to handcuff him to the metal frame before Nicholas even got a chance to blink. He laughed then, at Danny’s joke, then got mad when Danny left him there alone. The problem was that Nicholas looked beautiful handcuffed to the cot, and Danny was out in the hall trying to will away his erection before going in there to uncuff him.

Everything went to hell because Nicholas trusted him. Nicholas yelled “Fine!” and then there was no more noise. When Danny collected himself and went back in, Nicholas was lying on the cot, free hand on his belly, the cuffed hand over his head and resting against the frame, his legs crossed and his eyes closed as he waited for Danny to rescue him. Danny instinctively took out his own cuffs and grabbed his other hand and secured it to the frame as Nicholas reared up, yelping. Then it was over for Danny, who knew he had pushed past the limit, and who now was trapped in this as much as Nicholas was.

Nicholas glared and demanded to be released and as he pulled on the cuffs he snorted in anger, twisting his body. That was when Danny saw his erection in his trousers, and he knew what Nicholas was scared of: that Danny would find this out about him, that Danny would know something as terrible as this turned him on. Danny simply stepped over and started to undo his pants and that’s when Nicholas began to yell and ended up gagged.

Nicholas was looking at him now with a mixture of confusion and fear, now that Danny took Nicholas’ belt out of his pants and folded it over in his hand and stood over Nicholas, thinking. Wondering.

He tapped the belt on Nicholas’ thighs, the meaty, muscled part of his legs that could take a beating. They were exquisitely muscled, hard and defined and covered in the soft ginger colored hair that was Nicholas. He did not slap the belt, just kept tapping it, going for solidity rather than sting. The effect was magical: Nicholas’ eyes rolled up and he groaned and he was clearly trying not to move his hips. He squirmed again and pulled at the cuffs and finally shut his eyes, screwing up his face in shame.

“S’okay, Nicky. I won’t let you down.” Danny smiled and ran his fingers over Nicholas’ face to relax him. Nicholas opened his eyes in surprise and shock and stared at him, unblinking. “Lemme show you, yeah?” Danny moved back and bent down and took the tip of Nicholas’ rock hard cock into his mouth, moving his tongue over the tip in slow circles. Nicholas moaned and his body felt like it was sliding back together under Danny as he rolled into the feeling. Danny stayed there for a few moments, until Nicholas was undulating, desperately shoving his hips up, trying to get himself fully into Danny’s mouth.

Danny stood up and put the belt down, and Nicholas’ eyes snapped open, again in fear and confusion. Danny rolled him over, using his hand to adjust Nicholas’ erection so he was not lying on it crooked, and checking the gag, which Nicholas was starting to push out. Danny took off his tie and wrapped it around Nicholas’ head, securing the gag, and adding the most erotic image of his life to his list of favorite memories.

Now it was his turn. He picked up the belt and started on Nicholas’ ass. He thought about his back, but he understood that they did not have all night, and he wanted to leave a mark. Not just any mark, a bruise, a tremendous, aching bruise over the whole of Nicholas’ ass, and that would take time enough with out other body parts in the way. It would be his mark, Danny’s mark, on Nicholas, something he was never allowed before and maybe not even now but he was taking it. It was not much of a power play for Danny; he worshipped Nicholas and followed him and felt guided by him. For Danny, this was about possession, not power trips. He wanted to own Nicholas, and that was not about giving orders or making him beg or anything stereotypical like that, it was about marking him and seeing him emotionally raw, as no one else ever saw him. It was Nicholas gasping and whining and delirious and that was exactly what he had now, all to himself, all his.

He started slowly and bluntly, building up a solid bruise, by bringing the belt down flat against his skin with heavy strokes. It took minutes…hours…forever…but it was there, blooming red and purple over both cheeks, blood vessels deep under the skin cracking open from the assault. Finally Danny did it, bringing the belt up high and swinging it down in a hard snap, the edge of the leather sparking fire on Nicholas’ nerves and leaving a glorious bright red welt against the already damaged skin. Danny almost went harder, but he did not want blood, so he reigned himself in and did the same thing to the other cheek, marveling at Nicholas’ restrained abandonment, fucking the sheets and digging his toes into the mattress as he screamed gutturally, unable to yell out through the gag.

Danny stopped and gently ran his hands over Nicholas, his back and his ass and his thighs, feeling skin twitch and flinch at the delicacy of the touch. Nicholas did not start crying until then, and heaved sobs into the mattress, caking his eyes with tears. Danny worried for a moment, and turned Nicholas’ face to look at him, and saw watery eyes of bright joy, a look of sheer inarticulate bliss staring back at him.

He decided then, and only then, to fuck him. He did not even think about it earlier, it was too far out of the experience, but Nicholas needed closure and Danny needed release. He moved behind him and moved Nicholas so that he was on his knees with his head pressed down. Nicholas did not flinch or fight, just moved exactly where Danny’s hands put him and stayed, his head swinging back and forth in delirium until Danny pushed his forehead to the mattress. Nicholas had never lost his erection, as far as Danny could tell, and now it hung between his legs, hot and taught. The view and the sounds were enough for Danny, who did not need to stroke himself much once he lowered his pants, kneeling behind Nicholas, pulling his radiantly red ass cheeks apart.

He had nothing but spit and it was not kind but he did his best, dripping it onto his fingers as he worked them into Nicholas. He really did not know if Nicholas was a virgin to this or not; he was tight enough to be, but still, Nicholas was not reacting at all, and Danny somehow felt that this was familiar to the man under him. Maybe not quite this, but something close. He moved his fingers inside the velvet wrapping of Nicholas’ anus and finally felt a response, muscles clinching and a low, keening noise from his chest. He moved his fingers in and out, slowly, waiting to see how awake Nicholas was for this. He wanted him here, blissed out but aware; he wanted Nicholas to know that he belonged to Danny.

Nicholas’ hips started moving and Danny knew it was now or never, and moved closer so their thighs were rubbing and finally pushed his own engorged and greedy cock into Nicholas’ hole, just a little, just the tip of cock inside. Nicholas really woke up then, arching his back and snorting and groaning, his eyes still closed. Then he tried moving back, shoving himself onto Danny’s cock, and it was the message that Danny did not know he was waiting for. He push hard then, sinking himself to his balls, grabbing Nicholas’ hips for support and leverage. He simply could not be nice about it anymore, feeling himself wrapped in Nicholas’ heat and looking at his bruised ass, and Danny pounded, grunting his frustration and desire, pushing in and out of Nicholas until he was dizzy with passion. He managed to reach around and felt Nicholas’ cock weeping and throbbing and he knew he could come soon, hard, and Danny wanted his hand there for that so he began stroking. It was not in time with his own thrusts and it was a bizarre rhythm but he kept at it until he felt Nicholas’ muscles throttling his dick as Nicholas came, shuddering, his cock pulsing in Danny’s hand.

Danny wanted to follow, to tip into oblivion with Nicholas, but his body was too caught up with the motions and Danny hunched over, losing control as his hips slammed into Nicholas with wet, slapping noises. Danny started gasping, desperate to breathe but not remembering how, hearing Nicholas whine in protest and feeling his anal muscles tightening like a noose around his cock. Finally, finally he burst open the door to his orgasm and cried out like a man in pain, falling forward and just catching himself with one arm as his hips kept pumping into Nicholas while he filled him with cum, the warm liquid sensation only adding more degrees of pleasure.

They were frozen there, melded together, Nicholas making high pitched noises and Danny panting, holding himself up with one then both arms, and Danny realized that he had done something terrible. He had, for all intents and purposes, raped Nicholas, harshly and without mercy. Gently he pulled himself back and up, and used the blanket to clean himself and his hands as best he could and put his pants back on. Then he looked at Nicholas.

Nicholas remained kneeling, face down, and it was beautiful but tragic. He was not moving, his hands white and gripping the cot’s frame, still handcuffed to it. That had to go first, Danny decided, and walked around to undo the cuffs. Nicholas did not move his arms or look at him, just let the cuffs be pulled away. Danny removed the gag then, pocketing the evidence and running his hands over Nicholas’ jaw, but still, Nicholas did not move. Danny stood to the side and did not know what to do, so he did what he always did when he did not know what to do.

“Nicholas, I don’t know what to do.”

Nicholas slowly pulled himself back, groaning as he did, until he was sitting up with his legs tucked beneath him. His face was dripping sweat and tears, and he looked like a man who ran a marathon without training for it first. He closed his eyes and rubbed his wrists, then his face, and finally looked over at Danny.

“Sit down.” Nicholas pointed at the space on the cot in front of him. Danny did, terrified, perching on the edge. Nicholas was straightening his shirt, which had never come off, and then looked at Danny sharply. “All the way back.” He pointed at the wall. Danny scooted until his back was against the wall and his legs splayed out, and he held his hands in his lap, unwilling to look Nicholas in the eye.

He was startled to feel Nicholas crawling over him, moving to sit in lap, letting his head fall against Danny’s chest and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist as Danny’s arms instinctively came up to hold him close.

“This is exactly what you should do,” Nicholas said softly, and hummed.

####


End file.
